deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolver Ocelot
Adamska, known by the codenames Revolver Ocelot, Shalashaska, and Liquid Ocelot, is a major character in the Metal Gear series in a variety of roles, often acting as a double or even a triple agent, serving multiple causes in the same situation. Adamska was the son of the Boss, a hero of WW2. After briefly working for the US government, he defected to the Soviet Union, where he was put in command of his own unit and received his codename. He participated in Operation Snake Eater, originally as an enemy to CIA operative Naked Snake, but came to admire him after being defeated, and helped him complete his mission. Ocelot was inducted into the Patriots, an organization of individuals who sought world unity, including Naked Snake, now known as Big Boss. Ocelot remained with the Patriots after Big Boss defected because of disagreements with their leader, Major Zero, but eventually defected to aid Big Boss after his mercenary group was destroyed by a rogue element of the Patriots. Ocelot participated in the Shadow Moses Incident, in which a military facility was taken over by a rogue special forces agent, Liquid Snake. Ocelot allied with Liquid, while simultaneously working undercover for the American president, George Sears. Solid Snake ended the insurrection, with Liquid dying and Ocelot losing his hand in the process. Ocelot replaced his missing hand with one of Liquid's, while also subjecting himself to hypnotherapy to convince the Patriots that he had been possessed by Liquid's spirit. Ocelot continued to work with Sears, while secretly planning an insurrection against the Patriots. Ocelot put his plan into motion in 2014. He was opposed by Solid Snake and his allies, who believed he sought the Patriots' power for himself, but he managed to play them all into his hands and succeed in destroying the Patriots and their dreams of world conquest for good. He died in combat with Solid Snake at the end of the incident. Battle vs. Vladimir Makarov (by Codgod13) The world is at war. Vladimir Makarov has murdered hundreds of people at Zakheav International Airport, and the United States is blamed. The few who know about the true culprit have tried and failed to kill him. But one person was not accounted for. The ultimate double agent. He knew everything, and this man was setting events in motion was ruling his plan. This man... was Ocelot. He was going to kill Vladimir Makarov. In the Oasis Hotel, Arabian Peninsula: Vladimir Makarov is sitting in a lobby seat, furious that the war has been ended and planning a new strike. Then, a huge explosion. The hotel falls, and as it does, the terrorist dives out of the back door, his inner guard all dead. He sees a man walking away toward an armored car, and sees a dead guard with a WA2000. Makarov picks up the sniper rifle and fires at Ocelot, but misses due to the flames. Ocelot quickly breaks into a run toward the car, as two other sons of liberty jump out of the car with Stoners, but are quickly shot by the russian. Ocelot rolls out and grabs one of the stoners and starts firing at Makarov. The bullets smash into the WA2000, and it spun out of Makarov's hands. Makarov rolls away and hides behind a a fallen steel column. He sees an AK47 lying on the ground and picks it up. Ocelot continues to fire, but the column reflects the rounds. Makarov doesnt want to leave cover, so he continues to fire blindly. Ocelot runs out of bullets, and quickly jumps back into the van. He loads himself with weapons, and peeks out of the trunk of the car, shooting at Makarov, only to find him gone. He looks around and sees Makarov holding a thumper, and sprints away from the van, but is still knocked back by the blast as the car explodes. He sees Makarov loading another grenade, and fires a round at Makarov with his M4. It smashes him into the chest, but the body armor reflects the blow overall and saves his life. He fires his, but misses because of the shock the bullet gave him. The two run out of rifle ammo, and close in with shotguns. Ocelot charges at Makarov, and due to his shotgun having more range, he fires first. Makarov does a dive roll away, and fires his shotgun. Ocelot's vest breaks and the pellets penetrate his skin, but no more than an inch. He drops his shotgun, and pulls out his revolvers, firing at Makarov who is cocking his shotgun. The bullets break Makarov's vest, and he feigns death. Ocelot approaches with his pistol for the finishing blow, but Makarov kicks him back, shrugging off his vest and pulling out a knife. Ocelot backs off, takes off his vest, and his knife. The two begin to slash at each, Makarov gaining an edge due to his age. He kicks Ocelot back, but the old man retaliates by slashing his wrist, causing the russian to drop his knife. Makarov grabs Ocelot and smashes his hand, knocking his knife away. Makarov quickly draws his deagle and fumbles for a magazine while Ocelot draws his second revolver and clickly thumbs a round into the chamber. Both terrorists quickly aim, and Ocelot gets the first shot off, firing from the hip, and a bullet nails Makarov straight in the temple, and he gets thrown to the ground. The catalyst is finally dead. WINNER: Ocelot Expert's Opinion While Makarov had many more advanced weapons than Ocelot, Ocelot was a total tactical genius, and that's what won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Covert Weapons Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Mercenaries